Unexptected
by SilverUdjet
Summary: I'm not good at Summaries, but I will say this. This is my first FanFic...Please be gentle. It's about six people becoming an Unexpected Trio. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

The snow had just started to fall, and classes ended. The trio of friends: Harry, Hermione and Ron were all traveling up the staircases to Gryffindor tower. Their plans were to drop off their bags and go outside to have a massive snowball fight. After saying the password to the fat lady, they stepped inside.

'Hey, I'll be a minute. I need to change.' Hermione called after her as she started up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

'Why for?' Ron called up; he was having trouble taking off his read and gold tie. Harry stood beside him, and already had his tie off, it sat lying on top of his school bag.

'Ron, I'm wearing a skirt!' She ignored his last comment ('I still don't see why you have to change.') and continued to her bedroom, which she shared with Ginny and Lavender.

Downstairs, Ron and Harry had started up a conversation.

'So what do you think of the new girl, Harry?' Ron chirped, finally dragging his tie over his head out of frustration.

'She was pretty, but…' Harry trailed off. He had yet to tell Ron who he had a crush on. He didn't know if he should even tell Ron his secret crush.

'But What?' Ron pushed. The new girl had been beautiful. She had transferred from Beauxbatons. Her hair was the color of the sun, and eyes as green as grass in the morning dew. She was a little too thin, but Ron couldn't think of a problem with that. Her skin was fair, and it looked soft. Since first laying eyes upon her, he'd longed to touch it. After a moment, Harry answered him.

'She's pretty, but I like someone else.' Harry mumbled. Here it was, the time to let spill. It was time for the truth.

'Who then?' Ron's round , freckled face turned eager.

'Ready? Now, are you boys ready to lose this fight?' Just then, Hermione came back down the stairs wearing jeans and a Winnie the Pooh hoodie the color of vanilla. Her somewhat bushy hair had been pulled back with a ribbon. Her hands were covered in blue and pink mittens.

'Hermione, how on earth do you expect to throw a snowball with gloves on?' Ron demanded, he did not notice Harry's sigh of relief.

'Ron, what are you talking about? I can throw a snowball with these on. And for your information, these are mittens, not gloves. Gloves have singular – '

'Gloves are mittens, and vice versa. They cover your hands, can we go now?' Ron said sounding frustrated. He hated it when Hermione corrected him, which is exactly why she did it in the first place.

Harry had just sat back or rather, stood back and listened to the two bicker. He loved to hear them bicker, they were pointless, and that way he could snicker at them. 'If you children are done, I have a fight to win.' With that, they were done, shoulder to shoulder, the trio left together in a burst of giggles.

Ron was right, it was much harder to throw, but she had nailed Ron in the back of the head, and once she even hit Harry in the face, knocking his glasses askew. When Hermione bent over to pick up a rather big snowball she planned to throw right to Ron and hopefully hit his snooty face. Ron had thrown a well-aimed ball, which hit Hermione in the butt, giving the effect of Hermione had an "accident".

'Ronald Weasley!' She screeched. She rounded off the giant snowball, turned and without looking, threw with all her might, the incredibly wet snowball. It missed Ron by a few inches and hit an innocent bystander in the middle of the shoulder blades. To Hermione's horror, the 'Innocent' bystander turned out to be no other than, Draco Malfoy. As the snowball slid wetly down his back, Draco turned to look at her; his leather jacket swirled in the slight wind. His pale skin was not even tinted with the impossible cold, his mouth fixed in a permanent sneer, but his eyes were burning.

'Watch it, Mudblood. This jacket is worth more than you are.' His voice held more fire than usual. He seemed to be angry, but not necessarily at Hermione, than anything else. Something was bothering him.

'Take that back, Malfoy, before you regret it.' Ron growled, reaching for his wand. Harry grabbed his hand and shook his head.

'Sod off before I let Ron finish what he started.' Harry calmly said.

'As if he could do any real harm, he going to send his plump mother to waddle after me?' Ron was absolutely fuming, his face turned bright red, and he was shaking with anger.

'Why don't you buzz off before I hex you, Malfoy, and I know some really effective hexes?' Hermione challenged, pulling out her wand, she cocked her him to the side to show attitude.

'That wouldn't fix anything.' Draco mumbled so quietly that Hermione barely caught it. She knew that Harry and Draco hadn't. Draco turned and stalked away, but not before Hermione saw the sadness enter his eyes, his face portrayed unbearable pain.

'Go, Hermione!' Ron yelled loud enough for Draco to hear.

'Ron, shut up.' Hermione said rather violently. She turned and started back for the castle, she was no longer in a snowball fight mood. No one else had heard what Malfoy said, or seen the pain on his face. She hated Draco, that was a given, but she was still human, a human who cared about other humans. Although debatable, Draco was human. Something must have been horrible wrong for Draco to break his composure in front of enemies.

Halfway up to the castle, Harry interrupted her thoughts.

'Umm…Hermione?' Harry started, following her. 'What's wrong? I mean, if you're angry at the whole 'Mudblood' thing, don't be, because Malfoy was just being Malfoy.'

'No, Harry, it has nothing to do with that. Did you guys notice anything wrong with him today?' Ron had joined them; he was now in step with Hermione.

'Other than his fat head and pasty skin, he's the same old jerk.' Ron said fiercely.

'Seriously Ron, there was something really wrong with him today.'

'Sorry, Herm, I didn't notice anything.' Harry said weakly.

'Oh well.' Hermione finished. From then on, they silently walked back to Gryffindor tower, al thinking of separate things.

Harry was thinking of his crush. What it would be like to have this pressured feeling off his chest if he just shared his secret with Ron. Harry wanted to fun his fingers through his crushes soft hair, and feel her skin and to taste her lips…_'I bet they taste like Raspberries, she seems like a raspberry kind of girl_._'_

Ron was thinking of ways to desecrate Malfoy. He wanted to rip his lungs out and use them like bagpipes. _'Of course, I'd have to learn how to play the bagpipes first, but that's okay. I'm a fast learner'_.

And Hermione was thinking about Draco, he confused her, in all the five years she'd known him, the only emotion he let come through his stone like features was anger and startling calm. _'I wonder what is up with him, he must just be having a bad insult day'_ Shaking her head, as if trying to shake him out of her head, she stood in front of the fat lady in the pink dress, she was snoozing in her frame.

'Godric' Harry supplied. The fad lady swung open without even opening her eyes, and just barely missed Ron's nose.

'Should we do our Transfiguration homework first or defense against the dark arts?' Hermione asked after stepping through the portrait hole.

Ron looked flabbergasted, 'Can't we at least switch into dry clothes before we jump into our homework?'

'Of course, But!' She stopped halfway to the stairs, and looked directly at Ron. 'Don't get sidetracked, be back in five.' She turned around and missed Ron roll his eyes at her, but she heard his last comment.

'When did she become Mum?'

Sitting in his room, on a plush green and silver chair, was Draco Malfoy. He'd been sitting there all night, staring aimlessly into the fire. The day had been a long and gruesome day. He started his day by waking up with a letter laying on the edge of the bed. He opened it up to find that it was from his dad. His dad wrote to tell him that his mother was dead. Based off the contents of the letter, his mother started a fight with his dad, and then ran off and freakishly, he found her dead in the broom closet. Her wrists had been cut. Draco knew something else had to have happened, Draco suspected that his father had something to do with her death.

Throughout his childhood, his mother had protected Draco from his father, taken beatings for him, healing him when she could not. Then to find out, his mother, his strength was dead…

His mother loved the snow, which was why he was outside that day. He'd been giving his last good-byes to his beloved mother. Then the trio of friends had abruptly interrupted his meditation time. When Hermione stuck up for Ron, he could only think of his mother, and he nearly lost his composure. When they left, Draco had cried silently. No one but his mother had seen him cry, but he could no longer hold it in.

He stood up from the chair and pulled a picture from underneath his pillow. His mom stood by a fountain; her hair wasn't white blonde in the picture but her nature color. Golden brown locks of shiny hair fell around a tan and rosy face. She looked so happy, standing there, smiling and waving at Draco. Who had known that three years later, she'd meet Lucious and change her entire life? Her looks changed as well as all the happiness she once held in her soul. Draco replaced the picture and decided to walk the halls. After pulling on a hoodie, he stepped out of the hole and let his mind as well as body, wander.

After leaving the library, well…after being kicked out of the library by Madam Pince, Hermione was going to pay a visit to Winky down in the kitchens. Reading and humming to herself, she made her way down the hall, turned the corner and smacked right into a blonde hair, gray-eyed boy. They landed together in a heap on the floor.


	2. Brimming Tears

'So, Ginny how was your day?' Harry asked. His hands were sweating, and he was laboring his breathing. Ginny was reading a book, and had been laughing every now and then for the last half hour. When Harry asked, she looked up and smiled at him.

'It was good, how about yours?' she dog eared the page, closed it and set it down. She was curled into one of the chairs by the fire, the common room was loud, it was the last week before Christmas break, everyone was so excited to leave. Ginny was wearing a black V-neck shirt, and low rider jeans. Ginny had begged her mother to get them for her. She looked very mature for a forth year, but her sky blue cat socks gave her away.

'It was good. Hermione, Ron and I had a snow fight after classes. If…If you want to come next time, if there is a next time, which there probably will be, you want to come with us?' Harry immediately shut up, _'God, Harry, you're not a little twelve year old, you're fifteen, get a grip!'_

'Sure, that'd be great.' Ginny turned slightly pink, but she'd been meaning to talk to Harry alone. Everyone knew she had had a crush on him for years now, and she felt she could no longer keep her feelings to herself. 'Say, Harry, do you want to come up to the Astronomy tower, and talk with me?'

Harry smiled, he felt calmer than he had in ages. 'Yeah, I'd like that.' And together they walked out of the common room together. No one seemed to notice.

Ron was upstairs sitting on his bed, a freshly written letter on his lap, drying. Ron didn't understand why, he was just crazy about this new girl, and he didn't even know her name. He thought it started with an A, but he wasn't positive on that. He had re-read the whole letter seven times, but he picked it back up and read it for the eighth:

Dear my Sweet Princess,

I have gazed upon your beauty from afar, but your radiance has still blinded me. I had to still my tumbling heart, and catch my stolen breath. Your eyes like deep emeralds, and soft silky hair, I will dream of running my fingers through it. I will dream of you for eternity until I can hold you in my arms.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

Nodding in approval, he waked down to find Hermione missing from the common room. He was going to have her charm the letter so that no magic would reveal his identity, but shrugging it off, he decided he'd do the complex charm himself. After the charm, Ron called over Pig (his owl) and sent the owl off to find his beauty.

He changed into his Pajamas, and lay silently on his bed. He soon fell into a soft sleep, dreaming of his beloved Princess.

Getting the wind back into her lungs was a blessing. Draco lay beneath her, and apparently he hadn't gotten his air back. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes met his steel silver eyes. They lay like that for a few seconds before Draco pushed her harshly off of him.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Granger?' He pushed himself up and dusted off his attire.

'Well if you'd watch where you were going, Malfoy!' she picked up her books and dusted off the covers, causing the watching Draco, cringe.

'Why would you dust off your books and not yourself?' Draco asked after a few awkward seconds. Hermione looked quizzical and then a sign of distrust swam over her face.

'Whatever, I don't care.' He started to walk off –

'Books are the most important thing. Books are powerful. They hold truth, and lies. It can even hold peoples lives and loves, on it's papers.' She finished.

'But they also tell people what is right and wrong. They tell people what to do.'

'That is where you're wrong. It only tells you what to do if you read it. You can also hold the power, the power to close it and leave it closed forever.' Hermione had forgotten that he was a Slytherin, he was just some normal boy, and she was just some normal girl.

Draco on the other hand, hadn't forgotten at all. He'd asked simply because his mother had felt the same about books. She lived for books. They were always clean and she could always be found in the library back at the Manor. 'Sure, _you_ could always put it down, but what about those who have power and decide to enforce the book, then that person is giving power to that book. So again, the book becomes powerful.'

'Well not really, then the person has the power, the book is…the influence, though I do see where you're going with that.' Draco only stood there, looking contemplative. 'Err…What're you doing here at this time of night, anyway?' She took a nervous step forward.

'Its none of your business, but I am just walking around.' His eyes got misty before he blinked away the sudden emotion.

'Draco, what is on your mind, I can tell something is wrong.' Hermione Stepped forward again.

'Like you care, Granger.' He turned around and started off.

'But I do!'

'Why?' He stopped, but didn't turn around.

'Well, I know we're not friends, but I still care about people.' She mustered.

'Oh well, that brings a tear to my eye.' He started to move further away from her, and with each step, it hurt Hermione. She couldn't explain it, to see Draco weak and vulnerable, it made him a different person completely. He wasn't just a Jerk like everyone else thought, but he had a heart, he felt things.

'And I want my cold-hearted, mean enemy back, not this stupid emotion-bound pansy!' She finished in a hurry. This stopped Draco, and he turned around.

'Nice insult, for a muggle-born…my mother killed herself last night.' He looked right at her and said this.

'Oh my god, Draco.' She covered her mouth with one hand, and with the other she reached for him, her eyes starting to water.

'No, don't! Don't touch me!' his sudden outburst had Hermione taking a big cautious step back. 'Don't you cry, you didn't know her!' By now he was shrieking, and Hermione tried to stop her eyes from brimming over, but one tear escaped and slipped down her cheek.

Draco could not believe it, out of all the people, one of his biggest enemies, crying for his pain. When Hermione reached up to swipe away the lone tear, Draco stopped her. He lifted his own hand and wiped it with his thumb. With the warm tear on his thumb, he raised it to place it over his heart, and at that moment raised it to mix it with one of his tears.

'We share the same pain.' His mother used to do the same. When Lucious made Draco cry, Narcissa would mix her tears and his together, she cried for her son's pain and Draco cried for his own.

Sensing something had changed, she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and Draco let his head fall onto her shoulder. He finally wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, and she felt him shudder.

'Oh Draco, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' She held him tighter and wished for his pain to just go away.


	3. A Little Laughter, A Little Pain

The astronomy tower was surprisingly warm. Harry supposed that Dumbledore had charmed it for the winter. Harry had always liked being in the tower, it not only looked out over the lake but also the castle. It showed all the different towers, and it showed the front gates. The only thing you couldn't see was Hagrid's cabin, and the green houses.

'I love this tower.' Harry said after a long silence. He was looking out of the window. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the castle's front doors. He knew that Ginny was watching him intently, waiting for him to finish. 'When I stand here and see the castle I remember everything I left behind. The Dursley's, Privet Drive and all the anger and depression I had before coming here.' He stopped and took a deep breath. 'I remember the first time I heard about this place, Hagrid told me about my parents and what I am. I remember thinking that I had to be dreaming. Then I was here, and I felt…' he turned around 'I felt whole.'

Ginny's gentle face showed understanding. 'Harry you've been through a lot.' She came to stand next to him and look out the window.

'Harry, is there something wrong?' Ginny asked quietly.

'It's nothing, honestly.' He moved uncomfortably, _how did this turn to be all about me, what a Jerk I am. _Harry thought. 'Ginny, what do you want to be when you get older?' _How lame can you be?_

Still looking at him skeptically, then she shrugging. 'I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. What about you, do you think about it?'

'Well I figured I'd be a good Auror.' Then there was silence. Ginny was fidgeting with her hair and Harry was gazing at the sky.

'I got stuck on a roof when I was younger. That was before I knew I was a wizard.' Harry blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Anything to fill the stifling silence.

'You're kidding!' Ginny breathed again, she sat cross-legged on the gray stone and she patted the area next to her. Harry said down and drew his knees up and let his arms rest on top of them.

'Nope, I was running away from Dudley and I went to jump in the dumpster and somehow I landed on the roof of a music building. Luckily too, because otherwise I would have landed in a particularly fowl smelling diaper holder.' He chuckled at the memory, and Ginny just burst out laughing.

'That's funny. I first realized my magic abilities when I wished for flowers. I'd gone to sleep and wished out-loud for the flowers to bloom in the morning.' She paused reminiscing the memory. 'Well I'd woken up to my mother screaming; there were pots of flowers all around my room. I had tulips mixed with Rose bushes that had sprung up and through my window. I had daffodils, and dragon lilies, but that's not the best part.'

'What is the best part?' Harry asked. He was picturing Ginny, with her flaming red hair, surrounded by a roomful of flowers. Her freckles noticeable on her pale skin, with roses on her left, and Dragon Lilies to her right, she fit right in.

'Well, because of all the flowers, Bees had swarmed the house, and Ron got stung right on the nose. Have you ever noticed the small scar on his nose? Yeah, he got that from the bee sting, he wouldn't stop scratching it.' Ginny fell into another fit of giggles. After watching her, Harry too, fell into laughter.

And there they sat, laughing together like life long friends, and sharing life stories. Harry was now happier than he had been in quite a long time.

Holding onto Draco while he inwardly grieved the loss of his mother, Hermione realized how interesting thing she'd ever experienced. Here he was, a tough Slytherin, and here she was, a Gryffindor, comforting him. They'd been standing like this for a couple of minutes, and during that time he had dug his nails into her back. She didn't think he realized it, but it was starting to get painful. She gently pulled back, and he released her. She looked into his eyes, and he was still in so much pain, but he hadn't been crying. He looked at the floor, and slid sadly to the floor to sit. She slowly sat in front of him, taking his hand in hers; she had to break the uncomfortable silence.

'Draco, it's okay to cry.' She whispered, afraid that if she spoke to loudly, she'd scare him off, and never talk to her again. She waited.

'I learned a long time ago that people will use your weakness against you.' It looked as if he was talking to the floor; he hadn't looked at her yet.

'Oh, but that's not true. There are plenty of decent people in the world; you just haven't met any yet. Draco, look at me.' He did. 'I would never hurt you. I know your dad hasn't made us Gryffindors sound like good people, but we are.' She stopped; she saw something spark in his eyes, and anger came across her face.

'You don't know anything about my father.' He yanked his hand out of hers. He started to get up. He didn't know why he was so angry, he hated his father, and it was apparent that Hermione did too. Shaking his head, he decided that Lucious was his father and no one could criticize him but Draco himself. His mother and him were the only one's capable of knowing the damage his father could cause, which only made it fair that he should be the only one to bad talk him.

'No, Please, Draco, I just want to help.' She started up as well.

'I don't need your help. How dare you!' He'd blanked everything that happened just a few moments ago, out of his mind. Once she had gotten up, he shoved her away from him. Hermione stumbled back a few steps, her face shock ridden.

'Draco, look at yourself. Your mother just died! You need someone, whether it's me or not, you need someone! Don't push me away.' Hermione shouted, forgetting that it was probably well past curfew. She stepped closer to him.

'Get away!' He shouted, shaking his head, and stumbling back. He realized he must have been shaken up bad, for him to stumble and have to steady himself.

'Draco, Please.' She whispered. _He looks _pitiful, she thought. She stepped closer yet again. Only this time he didn't back way, she took another step, then another. Now she was standing directly in front of him. She placed her hand on his cheek, and sorrow filled his eyes, she'd never seen him this exposed. He had a gentle side, and it was edged in danger. Her heart started to twist, and all the feelings of hatred that once filled it, was now replaced. It was replaced with something more passionate, she couldn't figure it out, but she started yearning for him in ways that she'd never experienced.

'You shouldn't touch me.' He also had been feeling different towards her, ever since she cried for him. His heart had felt a sudden jolt, and the coldness of it started to thaw. Since that moment, he started to notice things about her. First being the way she treated him, when he was at his lowest, she could have kicked him down and earned bragging rights. _'I saw Malfoy cry like a baby over his dead mother, what a pathetic loser.'_ Just thinking of it made his head hurt and made him feel ridiculous. These thoughts of desire had snuck up on him and strangled him until he couldn't breathe.

'Why not?' Her innocent eyes didn't pick up the primal look of lust in them. Which only made Draco and his new feelings for her, stronger. He'd changed; she could see the transformation in his eyes. Hermione had always thought that the eyes were the gateway into the soul, and right now, his eyes were telling her something powerful was going to happen.

'Damn it.' Draco harshly pushed Hermione into the wall behind her, and swooped down and crushed his lips onto Hermione's, and immediately felt the satisfaction of her tensing up and then relaxing. She'd let herself go. Sacrifice, it was the sweetest thing.

The kiss started hard, with him gripping her shoulders and pushing her into the wall. He nipped her bottom lip hard enough to make her whimper with the slight pain of it. It soon smoothed into a deeper and more passionate mating of lips and tongues. He had moved his hands to the base of her neck, and was know gently pursuing the kiss.

Hermione was still rocking from the shock of this kiss. Her first intention was to push him away, but then he was making her tingly all over and she just couldn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her so that now they were both bracing themselves on the wall. He took his hands off her neck and placed them on the wall to steady himself. He nipped her mouth one last time, and it sent need flying through her veins. And almost as soon as it started, it ended.

He looked into her brown eyes, and saw what he wanted to see. Her eyes mirrored his own. Lust, need and hunger. All swimming together in their guts, it was an animal need, it had gone far beyond ordinary teenage hormones and testosterone.

'Hermione, I—'

'Don't. We can't act on this.' Hermione cut him off, she was afraid of what he'd offer her, but she was more afraid of her response.

'Yeah, Yeah you're right.' He backed off. Letting her have some space, and giving him time to think and get her incredible taste out of his senses. He needed time to think about what he was just about to say.

'Okay, I think I'm just going to go.' She inched away in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Draco followed her with his eyes.

'Hermione?'

'Yes, Draco?'

'Will you please come with me tonight?'

'Draco, I can't—'

'Hermione, Please, like you said, I won't hurt you.' He looked pained, as if her leaving was actually causing him physical pain.

'Yes, I'll come with you.' She said after a moment and she knew, he would hurt her, but she was going to deal with the pain when it came.

'Are you ready?' He asked, excited for the night to come.

'Yes.'

A/N: I know that this story seems a little rushed, but it's my first story, and it's a test try. To see how it goes. I want to thank you: fieryred20, dracofan1, Roddanagh, and bigred20 for sending reviews, they helped encourage me. So please, keep them coming, Feel free to criticize my story.

Thanks Again!


	4. Building and Loving

Waking in the bright, sunny Saturday, Ron blinked awake. It took him a second to recollect himself, and jerk to an upright position.

'oh my god…' he moaned, gripping his bright red hair, he squeezed his eyes shut. Shaking his hear _'no…no…no, why? Why me?' _he opened his eyes and glanced across the room to Harry's bed, which was empty. Not even taking the time to be curious as to why Harry wasn't there, Ron fell back onto the bed and thought _'why did I send that letter to her? What was I thinking? If she finds out it was me, she'll think I'm a fool, and she'll tell the whole school… Ron you're a moronic git!' _ Pulling the bed sheets off of him, he padded his way to the door and gazed down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. To Ron's dismay, Harry wasn't down there either. He went back into the room to change, he came back out wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. _'Maybe he's at breakfast.' _ Deciding he'd check it out, he left through the portrait hole and made his way to the Great Hall.

Scene Change 

Shifting away, his head hurt. It felt like he slept on a stone slab. He opens his eyes, and focused on the closest thing. Bright flame colored hair? Blinking again, long lashes and freckles…Ginny! The astronomy tower, Ginny, laughing and…Stars? The night came shooting back to him. _'The reason you feel like you slept on a stone slab, is because you did, Harry.' _ He felt something stir in his lap and he looked down.

Before they fell asleep, Ginny had laid her head on his lap, used him as a pillow. Her hair fanned out and slid wistfully to the stone floor.

Ginny was not starting to wake up, her eyes mirrored confusion, just as his had. Her brown eyes traveled up to his and smiled.

'Getting up is going to be painful.' She snuggled closer to his leg.

'Well at least you got a pillow to lay on, I'm on stone.' He smiled back at her, and chuckled. He bent his neck to the side and pushed, there was a soft crack. Then he did the same to the other side.

'Ew…Did you just crack your neck?'

'Yeah, and it felt good. Fancy trying to get up?' She nodded and slowly pushed herself up, every so often a few bones cracked and shifted into place.

'Oh Wow.' She groaned. She bent over to touch her toes, and Harry could hear the soft click of her vertebrae falling back into place.

'Okay, your turn, Harry.' Ginny straightened. Harry placed a hand on the floor and pushed down. He raised to his knees, then stepped up. His legs got tingly and his back was stiff. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, just really stiff.' He chuckled and rubbed his neck. 'You hungry?' She looked very pretty in the morning. Her cheeks flushed, and Harry was amazed by her beauty.

'Well, I am. But I want to run to the tower and change clothes.' She smiled meekly.

'Yeah, Okay.' He didn't know what else to say. There was a moment of awkward silence.

'Well How about I meet you in the Great Hall after I'm done?' She loved spending time with him. He liked most of the things she did, and he treated her like Ginny, not just some little sister of seven other brothers.

'Yeah, sure. I'll save you a spot.' He smiled, and watched her walk out.

Harry turned around and looked out the window. It was snowing outside, and there were some owls flying absently around the castle. There were a few people skating on the lake and others were building snowman. _'Well, I suppose I should head down to the Great Hall.' _ And he left.

Scene Change 

Upon walking into the great hall, Ron came running towards Harry, yelling something about a letter.

'What on earth are you jabbering about?' Truthfully, Harry hadn't even noticed he was coming towards him until he all but crashed into him. He mind had been on what Ginny would be wearing today. He rather liked the yellow jumper she was fond of, she wore it almost all the time, at least once a week. He had to admit, it was very flattering on her.

'I don't know what I was thinking, I wrote her a letter, told her I was her secret admirer!' he stopped abruptly, and going (if possible) redder in the face.

'Ron, one or two word answers okay?'

'Harry, I can't—'

'Ron, Shut Up.' Ron stayed quiet. 'Who do you mean by 'Her'?'

'The new girl.' Ron said obediently.

'You wrote her a letter, and it was signed 'Secret admirer'?'

'Yes.' Ron groaned.

'What did you say?' Harry asked astonished. Ron wrote a love letter, he could barely write a paper. Also, he normally was too shy to do much of anything for a girl.

'I said that I thought she was beautiful, and that she was in my thoughts, only I used a lot of analogies.' Just then, a group of Slytherin girls waltzed into the Great Hall, and in the center of the Slytherins was the new girl. Ron shrunk back behind Harry, and hide his face.

'Wow, Aine, that's amazing. You have a secret admirer. Most boys in this school are even slightly romantically inclined. Consider yourself lucky.' Pansy Parkinson chimed, soundly just a little jealous.

'Oh, and he said such nice things about you! he is so sweet.' Blaise Zabani said sounding ecstatic.

'And you say you have no Idea who it might be?' Pansy asked, passing by Harry ad Ron who'd still had his face hidden in his arms.

'No, zee note 'ad no name. But 'e vas very sweet.' Aine said in her French accent, and she strutted her way to the Slytherin table.

'I'm doomed.' Ron said, muffled. Harry, pitying Ron, uneasily patted his back.

Dramatic Scene Change 

She tried to slowly and quietly get out of Draco's plush bed. It was easier than she had expected, but her legs still ached from the night before. She started to tiptoe her way to the dresser, but Draco stirred just enough to have Hermione stopping abruptly. Draco turned to his side, so now that his face was facing toward Hermione. Hermione felt oddly guilty for leaving him, but it was something she had to do. Once Hermione was sure that Draco was still sleeping, she breathed against and reached for the dresser. She had difficulty putting on her pants because of the pain. Taking a last look at the sleeping form of Draco, she turned and snuck out of the Slytherin Dungeons.

What Hermione didn't know was that Draco was not sleeping, and he hadn't been for quite some time. He'd laid there watching her sleep, feel her chest rise and fall with each deep breath. She was so beautiful and he started to feel things he'd never felt before. This need pulled on his thawing heart.

Sitting up, he could still smell her. He needed to watch her walk away from him, knowing he might not have been that strong. He took all he had not to stop her. Covering his face with his hands, he replayed the night he had with her in his head. She hadn't cried, but he could tell she wanted too. She was perfect, better than anyone he'd ever had. She gave when he wanted and demanded from him what she wanted. When they had enough she held him tight in her arms, and sang a song to him. Normally he'd laugh at her intention of the song, but this time the song was just as powerful as the sex. When she fell asleep, he'd kissed her on the mouth and fallen asleep himself.

Pulling himself out of the memory, he stood up and walked to his window.

'What're you going to do about this predicament you put yourself into, Draco?' he asked himself aloud. 'She's a Gryffindor,' not that this meant anything now, but he had to keep his priorities straight. 'She's a Mudblood, more importantly. You'll have to deny anything that she says about you.' and she will. Shaking his head, he stepped away and went to get dressed.


	5. Restless and Hopeful

It was a lonely walk for Hermione. No one had herseen leave the dungeon, small miracle, and she didn't see anyone in the hallways. She bypassed the great hall, she wasn't very hungry and she didn't want to see Harry or Ron.

She was much like a ghost drifting along numbly. Unaware of where she was heading, she bumped right into Peeves the Poltergeist.

'Hey, Look who it is…  
Its Hogwarts brightest kid.  
Walking lonely in the halls'  
No More friends at all.'

He sang in his annoying singsong voice that sounded much like a constipated bird, not that Hermione new quite exactly what a bird in that… kind of stress sounded like. 'Why you look so sad, did you _just_ figure out that you had no real friends?'

'Oh push off, Peeves, before I get the Bloody Baron.' Everyone knew that the only person…or ghost, I suppose you'd say, that Peeves feared was the Bloody Baron. He was the Slytherin Ghost.

It worked, Peeves grumbled all the way down the hall and around the corner.

Deciding to just go and lay down in her own bed, Hermione turned to the opposite direction of Peeves, and headed to the tower. But just as she turned the corner, Ginny appeared at the end of the hall.

'_Wrong turn…'_ Hermione thought. It grated her to talk to Ginny nowadays; all she wanted to do was talk bout her crush, and she wouldn't even tell her who it was.

'Hermione!' Ginny came running towards her without stopping, Ginny ran right into Hermione and twirled her in a big bear hug circle. Inside, Hermione screamed bloody murder. 'Ah, Hermione, you alright?' Ginny asked upon seeing Hermione's wincing face.

'_No you bloody Git, I'm not alright! I'm in pain!' _but she wasn't quite sure if it was physical pain she was referring to. She knew yelling at Ginny wouldn't do any good, either. _Unfortunately_. 'Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired.'

'Oh, so you had a late night rendezvous as well.' Winking at Hermione, she stood back in speculation. 'Anyway, Guess What?'

'Blaise Zabani is a guy?' Not caring, Hermione shot this out.

'No, but he would make a very pretty looking guy.' Ginny stopped and thought about it. Hermione rolled her eyes; she could be very feather-headed at times.

'What Ginny?"

Shaking herself out of a daze, 'Oh, Oh yeah right. I spent all night with him. I slept on his lap in the Astronomy Tower.' She grinned hugely.

'With Who?' Hermione asked impatiently, she just wanted to sleep, and forget about anything that happened last night. Or did she?

'With Ha—' she stopped abruptly. 'Ah, nice one, almost had me there. With my crush, of course!' She grinned, showing offall her teethand looked as if she was going to give Hermione another suffocating hug. She tried to be happy for Ginny, she really did, but if she couldn'tbe happy for herselfright now, she didn't think she could be happy for anyone else's happiness.

'Your crush, huh?' Hermione asked, trying her best to sound interested. She must have pulled it off because Ginny fervently nodded her head, she kind of looked like an exceptionally pretty dog, begging for a bone. 'Well, I have to go Hun, I'm really sorry, I have homework to catch up on.' It was the first thing she could think of that wouldn't be too out of character for her.

'Oh come on Hermione, it's the weekend, Saturday for Pete's sake! Take a break, come to breakfast with me.' Ginny managed to look pleading and exasperated at the same time.

'I just ate, actually, and I think I've had enough of a break last night, if you know what I mean.' She winked to try and convince Ginny of her lie.

'Oh Alright, I'll talk to you later then, and when I say talk to you later, I do mean to talk to you later, I want to hear every detail. Bye!' Ginny trotted off, her little yellow jumper bounced enthusiastically.

'_You won't get every little detail, especially not the one where I think I might be in love with Draco Malfoy.'_ Hermione slowly walked back to the Tower.

Change>

That evening when everyone was eating at dinner, except one person.

'Where's Hermione?' Ron asked, slopping garlic potatoes on his already over-flowing plate. He asked no one in particular, but he expected an answer.

'Honestly, Ronald, there's plenty of food, why do you stuff your plate until it's starts to fall off the sides?' Ginny asked, annoyed, she returned her eyes to her plate, which held only little morsels of food.

'Yeah, well you eat like a bird. So what would you know?' Ron retorted. "Anyway, where's Hermione?'

'I don't know, I haven't seen her all day.' Harry replied. He was busy giving Ginny glances from over the table. These went unnoticed by Ron.

'Oh I saw her this morning. She was walking to the Tower. She looked pretty sad. Didn't say why though.' Ginny interjected, she delicately placed a piece of tart on her tongue, where it disappeared moments later, into her mouth. Harry watched this, intrigued. Never had he seen anyone eat this delicately, considering she had a brother, who was even now stuffing his mouth full of meat and potatoes while chatting away at Seamus.

'I wonder if she's okay. I should probably pamper her tonight.' At Harry's confused stare, she sighed. 'It's a girls way of getting plastered and getting over problems.'

'Oh, Oh okay.' He nodded, a sign of understanding. Ginny rolled her eyes. _'Men, you can't understand them, can't charm them.' _

Change>

'Okay, Draco, truth be told. Did you send that love letter to Aine?' Pansy asked. She'd been trying to get his attention and hook him in conversation all dinner, but his eyes kept traveling towards the Gryffindor table. Only God knew why.

'Huh?' He responded. He'd been thinking about Hermione. She hadn't shown up for dinner and he begun to worry. _'Did I hurt her?' _Fear gripped his very heart and squeezed with vengeance. _'Oh god, Oh God…'_ he abruptly got up and stormed out of the Hall, unconscious of the fact that Pansy was staring warily after him.

He marched up the stairs, and turned the corner and there she was. Standing alone, her back to him, she was staring out of the window next to the statue of Helga Hufflepuff. Her hair rained down her back, and the black skirt she wore flowed down her hips, stopping an inch from the floor. Purple was the color of her slinking long-sleeved shirt.

Draco slowly walked towards her, his steps made no sound. He was like a soft wind moving through the trees on a summer's night. As he neared he could tell she was singing. The same song she sang to him, in fact, and he noticed something orange and furry in her arms.

_Crookshanks._ Only she could ever love a cat that horrid. He didn't want to interrupt her, so he slipped into the shadows, and waited, listening.

'Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!'

She trailed off. Then sighed.

'Crooks, I don't know what to do.' She looked down at her cat, and her cat meowed. 'I mean, for the longest time I hated him, everyone did. Now I know he's sweet, and gentle…' She stopped, Her breath caught in her voice. Her eyes glistened. 'Look at me; I'm crumbling just at the thought of him. I've never felt this way before.' She leaned against the wall and slid down so she was now sitting under the window.

Draco just looked at her, and felt guilty. He'd never known he could feel so guilty for feeling so happy. He used to love causing pain to others, and now that he was, he didn't think he could take it. She was now crying freely, wet tears streamed down her face. He longed to reach out and cuddle her and wish it all away, to tell her that it didn't matter… But it did matter. It did.

'I think I love him. I've never been in love before, but if this is what I feels like, I don't know why everyone wants it so bad. This isn't anything like the love books I read. I guess that just goes to show that life and love aren't fairytales. I don't even know why I love him. We never talked before yesterday. How could I fall in love so easily? I must be more vulnerable than I thought.' She rubbed her face in Crookshanks soft fur, and just cried.

Draco stepped back and disappeared into the shadows, making his way back to where he belonged: His dungeon. He knew what he had to do, now that he was sure of how she felt, he knew what it was he had to do with Hermione. He was going to break his promise.

Change>

Dear Agra,

It was hard for me not to walk up to you today and kiss those sweet lips that I dreamt about last night. My Princess Aine, you have troubled my dreams with your beauty and I wish not to sleep tonight for the pleasuring torment that I am guaranteed. I long for you in my arms, and to feel your warm lips pressed against mine. Soon, My Sweet, I don't know if I can hold this haunting secret for long. Dream of me tonight, my Love. Manim ashthee Hu

Love, Your very Own

Somewhere, the secret admirer sent a loving letter to his Mahal Ko. Then slipped soundlessly into dreams of love and passion.

And somewhere, a Beautiful girl received the letter of her dreams.

Change>

She fell asleep in his arms. He invited her to his secret place, they spent the last hours talking of things they loved, until she slid into his arms and dreamed.

He watched her sleep; her eyes flutter every now and then, a smile tugged at her lips every so often. Her hair was knotted at the back of her head, and he let if free, it liked it better that way. Fire rained around him, emitting a smell of wild flowers.

_That's so her, Wild, and Fire. _Her soul matched his perfectly and he knew…He knew then that there would be no turning back for him, he was helplessly in love with the girl he could never have. Looking to where the Mirror of Erised once stood, he thought. _'He never saw the girl with brilliant red hair in his image. I guess that goes to show: don't always believe what you see…you might miss something.' _Just then, Harry understood what Dumbledore had said that night so long ago.

() ()  
(.)  
()()  
(!)(!)

Two souls slept restlessly and plagued. While four, slept hopeful and confident.

'Help Me.' One Restless cried

'Thank You.' One Hopeful whispered with a smile

Change>

A/N: I know I'm concentrating too much on Draco and Hermione, but I think they make the cutest couple. Anyway, I'm still sorry, I'll make sure that in the next chapter, I'll write more about Harry and Ron.

The Song Hermione sang to Draco was Selena's "Dreaming of You"...It's my favorite song of all time!

Please Review! Thank You! SilverUdjet


	6. Love Letters and Stone Walls

When that goofy owl appeared next to her window four-poster bed, she jumped up and snatched it right out of the poor bird's beak. Excitement pumped through her veins, she ripped open the cream colored envelope and grasped the letter in her hand, she pressed it to her heart.

She thought about how boring she thought moving England was going to be. _' Je manquerai tous mes amis et n'ai pas d'amusement.' I will miss all my friends and have no fun._ She had told her parents that. They'd only stared as if she'd gotten warts, and dismissed her worries. Leaving Beaxubatons was the hardest thing that Aine thought she'd have to do. Now, her entire view of England and Hogwarts altered. With the letter still pressed to her heart, she waited, the anticipation almost blinding her. She waited until she knew everyone was sleeping, told the bird to stay and then crept into the common room.

Aine didn't really like the décor of green and black chairs. There were silver drapes everywhere, and it just looked so dismal and monotonous. The dying fire made the room look even gloomier, and with out windows, or any sort of sunlight, well, it was no wonder that these Slytherins were so pale. She didn't begin to fathom why the sorting hat placed her here. She, personally, preferred the Ravenclaw's colors, Blue and Silver.

Oh Well, shaking her head, she walked over to one of the overstuffed chair, and curled her feet under her. She took a deep breath and opened the letter. She read silently to herself.

Her mouth eased into a smile, and her eyes glistened. It was beautiful, and her heart fluttered.

'Il est le l'un.' _He is the one._ She murmered. _'He is the one and only for me. He is so sweet and kind. I have found him at last!_

With a twist of her wand, she had parchment, quill and ink in front of her. Grabbing the articles out of the air, she got off the chair and kneeled down at the black coffee table in front of her. She decided she was going to write one back to him.

She'd read of these things in fairy tales. Romantic men ensnaring a woman through intimately detailed love letters. Then the women would swoon over the words written on paper in hopes of meeting their imaginary lover. Never had she though it actually happened in real life. (And certainly not to her).

Kneeling on the floor and dipping the quill in the metallic green ink, she started to write, letting her romantic side flow, this is what she wrote:

Dear My Sweet Admirer,

Long have I wished for the words that have been written by your hand. Without seeing your face, I find myself melting under your kind words. Tell me about yourself so that I may somehow identify you. I fear that I may have fallen in love with your poetic expressions and I haven't even glanced upon your face, or look into your eyes.

Ever since your first letter I have looked around wondering if I have looked at your, bumped your shoulder or worse! Have I teased you? I assure you, I did only because of my friends. Moving here, I was afraid I'd be alone and they accepted me. Please, understand, I did not mean to harm. Watch me blabber now; I'll end this now as to not bore you. Good Night my Sweet Prince, forever Princess needs a handsome Prince.

Sincerely, Your Aine

She folded it up but forgot to envelope it, she dashed upstairs, and tired the note to the owls leg. She send the owl out the window, and quietly returned to bed with a smile upon her face.

'_Les Rêves doux mon honneur Doux' Sweet Dreams my Sweet Prince._

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep, she slept for little intervals of half hours. Her bed sheets had come off the mattress and had several rude comments to stop moving around, so she'd ended up going to the common room to sit by the fire.

Draco was everywhere. His image was embedded in everything she did. She kept replaying the night before in her head, like a broken record. Again and Again and Again… The kind endearments rang in her ears, driving her absolutely bonkers. Grabbing fists of her hair in her hands, she muttered.

'Get out…Oh God Draco, please get out, out, out.' She kept shaking her head and let her hands fall. 'If I keep this up, I'm going to go insane completely.' She groaned and rubbed her tired eyes. Her heart said to go to him, but her mind said no, and she nearly always listened to her head.

Sighing, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to crash down and flood her face. _'Don't cry, he's not worth it.'_ Love hurt, she didn't want to be in love anymore, how did I get myself into this mess, Hermione? Trying to find an excuse to think about something else, she glanced at the clock above the fireplace. It read 6:42 a.m. Well breakfast would be out by now; they usually started those at six-thirty on Sundays. Walking up the stairways to the dorm, where she was going to make a schedule for her that day, she decided after breakfast, she'd work on her much neglected homework. Yawning, she reached the top of the stairs, and waited for the day to arise with the sun.

* * *

He sat alone at the Slytherin table; just for show he'd placed dry toast on his plate. He didn't really taste it the process had become routine_. Pick up, chew, swallow and repeat._ He watched her walk in, saw that quick run through of the Slytherin table, locked eyes with him for a few seconds then disconnected.

Little by little the Great Hall filled with students and Draco only cared about one. She sat there, pour milk into her oatmeal, and didn't eat. They girl next to her, it looked like it was Lavender Brown, tried to engage Hermione in a conversation but it didn't quite pan out. Hermione only nodded and played with her food. From what it looked like, she'd waved good-bye to Lavender, and started for the door.

'_Well, here goes nothing.'_ Draco thought.

He stood up and hurried after her, and by the time he reached her, he really sped up. He smashed right into her shoulder and knocked her into the hard gray stone of the wall.

'Ow! What the—" She glanced up (She'd been looking down at the floor, hoping to go unnoticed.) and stopped dead upon seeing it was Draco who'd bumped her.

'Watch your step, Granger, I'd rather not have to burn these perfectly tailored robes away because your filthy Mudblood skin touched it.' As he finished he saw the pain, but he walked away before she could reply.

It was hard, God it was hard. To walk away from her, he'd promised not to hurt her and here had and on purpose no less. He'd gotten no satisfaction, and he'd lost a chunk of his heart, and the part that was left was the part that kept him walking in the other direction of her.

He'd lost his mother, loved and lost in under two days. Things couldn't get any worse

Or though he thought.

* * *

REVIEW!PLEASE!

A/N I know this was shorter than the rest, and I know it's been like four or five days since my last update, things have just been hectic in my home. It's Crazy! Btw, Happy Valentines Day, People! I hope you've all cuddled up with your loved ones, and shared chocolate Strawberries!


	7. Broken

Finally surrendering to the Sunday sunlight, Ginny opened her eyes. She could feel his arms around her, if only she could wake up everyday like this. He breath warmed the back of her neck, and she felt his arms tightened protectively around her. She knew he was awake.

'Morning Sunshine.' Ginny turned around so that she could face him. His green, gorgeous, his eyes were still a bit glossy from sleep. Surprisingly his glasses didn't fall off his face, his messy hair, if possible, was even messier.

After blinking a few more times he was able to bring Ginny's face into focus her curly hair feel into her eyes, and her brown eyes stared intently into his. He smiled, 'Hey.' He murmured.

'Comfortable this time around?' She pushed at the mattress they'd conjured up the night before.

'Much, but I'm always comfortable with you.' He winked.

'Well, aren't you just surprising?' She trailed her fingers through his hair. 'You know, this is the second time we've slept together, but not in a sexual way.' She stopped and blushed.

Harry didn't know what she meant, but the way she phrased it, it didn't sound good.

'Ah, Ginny listen. I like you a lot, but lets not be too hasty.' Harry said uneasily. He did like Ginny a lot, but he wasn't ready to just jump into a sexual relationship, he had some morals that he believed in strongly and this was one of them.

'What? You don't want to be my boyfriend?' She started to get up; hurt and anger ran over her face. 'You know, you have some nerve. Leading me on like this—'

'Oh! Oh, yeah, I'd love to be your boyfriend.' Harry rushed out; he knew he'd messed up. He grabbed her arm to try to stop her from getting away from him. Harry exhaled harshly, which went right into Ginny's face.

'Sweets, please, your breath.' She plugged her nose.

'Oh, Sorry.' He blushed.

'It's okay. Well, what were you talking about just a minute ago? About how rushing into things?'

'Err…Um…' She stammered. _'Say anything, anything at all, Harry!'_ He thought.

'Harry! I was not talking about Sex! What is it with men and sex!' She shook her head.

'Sorry?'

'No, wait…Sex…Sex…OH MY GOD!' Ginny shouted.

'Ginny, Shh or someone will hear us.' Harry whispered.

'No, it's sex, it's Hermione.' Ginny was now getting up.

'Hermione? Sex? Pfft, You're kidding right?' Harry laughed, but Ginny obviously wasn't. She'd gotten up and was now running towards the door, grabbed her robe as she did. She didn't respond to Harry. 'Fine. Be that way.'

* * *

'Why was I so blind! She'd been acting weird for two days, and so has…' Ginny searched her memory. (Flashback)

Ginny remembered that it was yesterday noon when she over heard Pansy and Blaise talking.

'I know he did!' Blaise said.

'Well, what was he thinking! With a Gryffindor!' Pansy shouted, which had caught Ginny's attention in the first place.

'Well he'd been feeling down, I don't know why he wouldn't tell me. Anyway, he was feeling down, so I sent to go and…Cheer him up.' Blaise raised her eyebrows. 'And there it is, a little Gryffindor pendent lying on the floor. Then I noticed that the sheets were ruffled, it looked like he'd just has sex.' She finished.

'When did this happened?' Pansy inquired.

'Last night.'

'He's been acting weird since then.' She said more to herself than to Blaise. Ginny had to really strain her hears to hear this part. 'Well, what else happened?'

'He said he didn't want sex, and rather violently shoved me out the door.' She sounded offended.

(Back to Present)

When Ginny reached the tower, she was so out of breath that she couldn't even utter the password.

'Go…God…' She stammered in between breaths.

'Oh go in Deary, You're a Weasley.' The fat lady swung open and let her in.

* * *

Ron was in Ireland, sitting on the jagged rocks out looking the ocean. Aine was in his arms, and he was currently nuzzling her neck.

'You happy, Aine?' Ron asked sweetly, and kissed her ear. She smiled and answered.

'Hoot, Hoo-Hoot.'

'What?' He asked. 'I didn't quite catch that.'

'Hoot, Hooty, Hoo-Hoo.' She said again. Then her nose came to a point, her eyebrows became twice as long so that it hung from her face past her eyes. Her hair turned into brown feathers.

'What the—' Ron opened his eyes, then shot up straight. 'Well, what the hell!' Pig had been hooting in his face, spoiling his dream of Aine. Big yellow eyes stared back at him, making it impossible to be angry for long. The owl held out a letter that had been tired onto his leg.

Still muttering he grabbed the bird harshly and untied the letter.

'Get off of my bed, you ugly—' he didn't need to finish before he was off and perching himself beside Hedwig in her cage. Those two had been cohabitating for the last six months, Hedwig finally warmed up to him. _'Hmm, Harry's gone again.' _He though absently, then glanced back at the letter. He unrolled it and gasped. She'd written back! She had great handwriting. His mouth dropped open. He'd managed to get her to fall in love with him! Him, Ron Weasley the poor redhead wizard and she was beautiful, she could never love someone like him.

He finished the letter and though about what to say. He couldn't give too much away about him, but oh he was so excited. She'd written back, and she wasn't laughing at him. This was like a Fairytale, and he'd never really believed those things really happened. _'Okay…okay, get a quill and paper. Write…'_

Dug into his bedside table and pulled out the materials he needed. Uncapping the ink he dipped the quill in and wrote:

My Aine,

I am so excited that you have responded to my letters. For a while I was sure you were tossing them out. You want to know about me? Well I don't know what to say, other than I come from a big family, and I believe in strong friendships. I honestly did not expect you to write back, this is like a fairytale. I, normally, don't believe in those stories you hear about love, but I see one blossoming right before my eyes. When writing to you, I feel like I'm dreaming, how could someone as beautiful and pleasant as you come into my life so unexpectedly. You've turned out to be quite the puzzle, an interesting puzzle I'd love to solve, given the opportunity. Same question, what about you? I know there's more to you than fantastic looks. I'll be waiting for your reply.

Love, Your Admirer

Ron got up and pulled the reluctant Pig out of the cage, tied the letter to him, and sent him back off. The bird hooted rudely to him, but took off to complete the task.

'Yeah, not quite to eager now are you.' He turned to get dressed for the upcoming day.

After getting dressed, Ron went down to the commons area, and as soon as he reached the last step, Ginny came bursting through the portrait hole. She was red in the face, almost as bright as her hair, and she was so out of breath, it looked as if she could barely manage another step without rest.

'Where…is…Hermione?' She managed to puffs of air. When Ron just shrugged, she groaned and dashed up to the girl's dormitories. Ron only shrugged again.

He had other things on his mind.

* * *

Hermione didn't know whether to be more irritated at being hastily woken up, or to have had her secret figured out, and by Ginny no less.

'You and Him!' Ginny shouted, no on was in the room to hear, so it was convenient.

'Yes, but—' Hermione started but was rudely interrupted.

'It's against of the laws of…Of Hogwarts!' Ginny gathered air then continued her rampage. 'Draco is a horrible little snipe, he is an arrogant bastard and you degraded yourself by sleeping with him!' Hermione's eyes fired up, but Ginny went on without noticing. 'Have you forgotten what he's done to your friends, to you! Forgotten what his favorite nickname for you is? Have can you ever forgive yourself!' Ginny was near screaming. She was an inch from Hermione's face now.

Hermione had had enough. She shoved Ginny back with so much that Ginny stumbled and tripped over a chair. When Ginny had gotten over the initial shock of being pushed, and got into a sitting position, Hermione did a little of her own screaming.

'How dare you! How dare you come up here and yell at me for something you know nothing about!' Hermione paused, but when Ginny only sat thee, she continued. 'You don't know the circumstances of the situation. You don't know how much it cost me, how much it's still costing me. Ginny, you are a brat, and _you_,' she let it hang a moment, 'are the horrible little snipe!'

She swung into the bathroom, and came out fully dressed within a minute. She was wearing a navy blue hoodie, and black pants, her hair was died back into a tight bun. Ginny had gotten up and righted the chair she was currently sitting upon.

'Hermione, I—' Ginny tried.

'Shut up. Just shut the hell up!' Hermione stormed out and left Ginny looking hurt and bemused. Hermione jogged down the stairs then climbed up to the boys' rooms. Hermione pushed open the door and pounded her was past Seamus who was struggling to cover his polka-dotted boxers with anything he could grasp.

'Hermione, do you mind?' Seamus finally jumped into bed and pulled the sheets up to his chin.

'Absolutely not.' She walked to Harry's trunk and pushed it open. Scrimmaging through his clothes, she found what she was looking for. '_Aha! His invisibility cloak.' _Hermione thought.

'That's—That's Harry's.' Seamus stuttered.

Hermione straightened, shut the trunk, pulled her wand out and shoved the tip of it into Seamus' neck. He gulped.

'Yeah, it is. And if you tell him, you'll pay. I know some mean curses. Clear?'

'As Crystal.' His eyes hadn't left her wand hand, which remained steady.

'Good, I love Crystal.' And she walked out of the door.

It was time to party.

* * *

It was afternoon, on a Sunday, and Harry had nothing to do. Since things had gotten more complex between himself and Ginny, he'd stopped hanging out with his best friends. He walked to the tower in hopes that Ron and Hermione would be there.

'Godric.' Harry said to the fat lady, who'd been snoozing in her fame. After lecturing him about waking her up, she flung open to him enter.

'Harry.' Ron called from his spot at the center table; he was playing chess with Lee. From the looks of things, she was winning, as usual.

'Hey, Ron.' He took a spot next to him, and looked at the order of the game. 'Oh, Lee, you've nearly checked yourself.' Harry pretended to look pitying.

'Wait, Harry, no.' Ron started, but Lee brightened.

'You said 'Nearly'.' Lee said, 'Where, where?'

'Harry…' Ron said in a warning tone.

'Your knight would look mighty beautiful to the left.' Harry polished his nails, looking smug. Totally unabashed from Ron's furious stare.

'Harry, You're a Prat!'

'Yah! That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!' Lee exclaimed as he'd just taken Ron's bishop.

'And he's back in the game.' Harry murmured so only Ron could hear. He smiled.

'Doesn't matter. I'll still beat you.' Ron looked at the board, complete concentration. He looked like he was contemplating sending a wide air force mission to try and take out the whole of the Swiss infantry.

Harry let him continue in silence. And in less than eight minutes, Ron flattened Lee with only his Rook.

'I surrender.' Lee tipped his king over.

'You can't surrender, I rightfully clobbered you.' Ron looked satisfied, he'd barely lost a game of chess. 'Thanks for the challenge, Lee.'

'Yeah, I bet I was barely an effort for you.' He stood up and walked up to the dormitories.

'Wanna play, Harry?' Ron asked, setting the board up for another round.

'You'll wipe the floor with me, so no.' Harry smiled. 'Where is everybody?' He looked around, and noticed everyone was gone.

'Outside, I suppose. Have you seen Hermione?' Ron asked.

'No, she's been acting very strange lately.'

'Yeah, she's procrastinating on her homework.' Ron said matter-of-factly.

'We should go find her, see if she's alright.' Harry said sounding genially concerned.

'Nah, she's fine. Hagrid's, then?' Ron suggested. After what looked like some thought, Harry nodded his head. Not knowing that Ginny was upstairs, or that even now, Hermione was on her third shot of Firewhiskey down at the Hog's Head. Or the fact that she was being followed.

* * *

Draco was in his room, lying on his bed, drinking Vodka. His silvery blonde hair was disheveled, and he was still wearing yesterday's clothes. He'd barely slept, and he started drinking at two in the afternoon.

He was in rough shape. He'd gotten another letter from his dad; Lucious said that Narcissa was buried next to the big oak behind the Manor. His mother loved the oak and had always wanted to be buried there. Out of all the injustice done to her, she was justified in death. His dad did one thing good, even if he wasn't allowed to go home, and see her buried.

Without having to worry about that he still had to worry about much worse. Hermione, one word summed up all his problems. He hadn't seen her all day, nor did he want too.

'Okay, that was a lie.' Draco sighed. _'You know you want to see her, you Bloke. You know you want to hold her, kiss her and say you're sorry.' _

Getting up to get another bottle of alcohol, he soon realized that he wasn't entirely sober. He staggered to his closet, and opened it to reveal another unopened bottle of Dublin's best vodka 'DragonFly'. Grabbing the bottle by the stem, he started for dresser, to wear he kept his cap opener. He made it halfway there, before he tripped on a pair of black pants that lay strewed on the floor. He fell and smashed the bottle between his hand and the stone floor. Vodka spilled over his pants, hands and face. Blood dripped form his right hand, and glass lay everywhere.

'Oh, Bloody Hell.' Grumbling, he awkwardly got up, went to the door, and with the remaining piece of bottle threw it into the fireplace across the commons.

He turned around and Blaise, who'd witnessed the whole shard-throwing ordeal while reading on the couch, followed him into his bedroom.

'Oh Sweetie, what'd you do to your hand?' She walked up to him, and took his hand in hers; let him to the bathroom, under a good light. She examined his hand; there were shards of glass embedded in his palm and fingers. When Draco didn't say anything, she washed his hand off with warm water until she would see clearly. She knew it must have stung, but he didn't even flinch, she then got out her wand, cited an incantation and watched the broken glass slide out of his skin. She watched them drop themselves down the drain, heard the clink, clink of them hitting metal piping.

Draco flexed his hand. 'Good as new.' His voice sounded hoarse, like he hadn't used it in hours, which to some extent, was true. He looked up into Blaise's blue eyes; her red hair dramatically shadowed her face, making her looks delicate. Much like Hermione had that night. All of a sudden this animal need rose inside him and made him push Blaise against the wall, and when she cried out painfully, Draco only captured her mouth in an equally painful kiss. He violently kicked the bathroom door shut, and hitched Blaise up so that she had to wrap her legs around him or risk falling to the stone floor.

Draco ran his hand down her arm and up her leg, noticing that she was wearing a thin skirt he said:

'Thank God for small favors.' He groaned as he slid his lips to her neck, and made his way to her collarbone. He wasn't gentle, not like he was with Hermione, anger coursed through his veins, making his adrenaline soar out of control, and made him violent.

So in the public bathroom of the Slytherin House he had his way with Blaise, not caring if he hurt her, or anyone else in the process. When he was done with her, he gripped her hair, and gave her one last agonizing kiss and let her fall to the floor in a crumpled mess. Then walked out, leaving her crying in the corner in disgrace.

* * *

When Hermione finally finished her second bottle of the horrid Firewhiskey at ten-thirty at night. She paid her due and left. The figured she'd taken as a loner that had been sitting on the other side of the Hog's Head, followed her out. Hermione stumbled drunkenly down the main road to Honeydukes. She'd snuck through the hidden path that Harry took, back when they were in the third year to get to Hogsmeade illegally. She slipped the cloak over her shoulders, since Honeydukes was closed, she magically unlocked the door, but before she could step into the store the shadowed figure ripped her head back by pulling her hair. Hermione, in her drunken disability, stumbled back and fell down the stairs and hit the soft snow with a thump.

Trying to catch her breath, Hermione sat up on her elbows and eyed the cloaked person. She was started to get up when the person kicked her stomach, knocking her back. Hermione turned her face and retched everything she'd drunken into the white snow.

'You're pathetic.' a female spoke from underneath the cloak. Pulling it back, Hermione found out that the female, was Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin. Her long dark hair came spiraling out from the hood, it whipped itself around her stone cold face. Her dark eyes were ablaze with fury.

'Pansy, what're—' Hermione tried to ask, her mind was starting to clear up without the alcohol cluttering her system.

'Shut up! You think you can just come and take our men? Cross races between Purebloods and Mudbloods.' Pansy leaned down now, and slapped Hermione across the face. The sound echoed in the otherwise, empty street. She stood back up, and just watched as Hermione tried to get up again.

This time, Hermione got to her knees before getting kicked. Pansy pumped all her energy, and anger into this kick. It connected itself with Hermione's head and with a crack, knocked her to the ground where she lay motionless. Pansy's boot had metal clips on them, and by the look of Hermione's head, it smacked right into her temple. Blood seeped into the snow and turned it crimson.

With a smile on her face, Pansy turned, walked into Honeydukes and was in Hogwart's dungeons before a straggler leaving the Three Broomsticks discovered Hermione's heaped body.

'Oh My Lord.' Said the stranger, running up to Hermione's still body. 'I think she's dead.'

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Please Please Please, Review! I knew I was dragging the story on so that it was started to get boring, so I hope this livens it up a bit. I hope you keep reading to find out what happens to Poor Old Hermione, and What happens between Ginny and Draco, when they find out what happened. 


	8. An Ending and An Apology

A/N: Even though, these are not allowed on regular entries:

It has been quite a few months since I have last updated, this I know. My last entry showed many grammatical errors of which I am very sorry for. After reviewing the story countless times, I have not been able to write a cohesive chapter. I have lost the will to finish that story. I am very sorry, and please I beg of you, do not spear me.

So in essences I am saying that Hermione did not die, and she and Draco lived out their problems, graduated from Hogwarts and become Aurors. Ginny and Harry got together, finally, and Ron is okay with that. Ron, however, did not get with Aine, she went back to her home country, but he is currently dating Lavender Brown, who is very much in love with him. So sorry for the lack of imagination and mediocre writing skills shown in my first six chapters.

The End


End file.
